Historias de Ida y Vuelta
by Kyubi1
Summary: Pues bien, aquí con otra de mis locas ideas, de hecho, aquí pondré todas las ideas locas que se me ocurran. Todas las historias nacieron de una idea al momento, pero solo pondré las que no le vea un futuro concreto como una historia larga, por lo que si alguien quiere tomar algo del capítulo que ponga, puede hacerlo pero que me avise. A lo mejor ustedes le ven más futuro que yo
1. Idea 1

**Hola a todos, en este fic pondré un capítulo sobre alguna idea loca que tenga y que quiera sacarla de mi mente. Esta por ejemplo, se me ocurrió hoy: 18 de marzo del 2013. Espero les guste, ya que fue más largo de lo que esperaba. **

_-¿Estás bien?-_ **esto es de recuerdo **

**Lo escrito en negritas lo dice el narrador.**

* * *

**¿Mala suerte?**

Hoy es un día como cualquier otro en la vida de un adolescente de no más de 15 años de edad. Hoy es mi primer día de escuela, de seguro que todos tienen flojera de este día aunque un poco de curiosidad y emoción, ya que es una escuela nueva de la que nunca había escuchado jamás. Mi alarma del celular suena para hacerme saltar de la cama y levantarme para prepararme e ir a la escuela. Mi nombre es Aono Tsukune, tengo 15 años, el cabello de color café, ojos del mismo color, una altura promedio y… bueno, no sabría decirles si soy apuesto o no, aunque mi madre me dice que sí, ¡Pero oigan! Toda madre le dice a su hijo que es guapo, ¿No? Pues yo creo que sí. Continuando con la descripción de mi vida, creo que no hay nada fuera de lo común, a excepción de un dato importante.

Hace unos años atrás, tuve un accidente de auto con mis padres. Mi mamá me dice que me faltaba mucha sangre y que lo más probable es que moriría, pero algo sucedió, ¡Uno de los doctores me dio de su propia sangre para la transfusión! Él o ella me salvo y por eso no morí. Después de eso, mi cuerpo comenzó a tener ciertos cambios que, por obvias razones, no les dije a mis padres.

_Me acuerdo que un día, con tan solo 12 años de edad y por culpa de mi prima, me caí de un árbol. Me raspe los dos brazos y me abrí la cabeza, posiblemente hubiera necesitado unos puntos y un poco de alcohol, pero esto no ocurrió así. _

_-¡Tsuki! ¿Estás bien?_

_-no… ¿¡Cómo voy a estar bien?!_

_-¡Perdón! Iré a buscar a Kasumi-san, solo quédate aquí- ella se fue y yo me quedé viendo mis codos y la herida de estos se estaba curando solo y muy rápido. _

_-"¡Qué genial! ¡Tengo la regeneración aumentada!"- en esos momentos tenía el pensamiento de un niño, no podía ser más inocente. _

_Pero ese no fue todo lo que descubría esa edad. Muchas cosas influyeron para que descubriera los demás cambios en mi cuerpo. Como a la edad de 13 años en mi escuela secundaria, justamente en Educación Física, descubrí otras de mis habilidades. _

_-¡Tsukune!- era un partido de baloncesto y alguien me pasó el balón -¡Anota por el equipo!_

_-¡Lo intentaré!- yo salté para soltar el balón, pero llegue hasta el aro y al meter el balón, ¡Los cristales del marcador se hicieron pedazos! _

_-¡Woooow! ¡Eso fue genial!_

_-¡De lujo!- dijeron los demás compañeros del equipo, pero yo sabía que eso no era normal. _

_-eh, ¿Alguien me ayuda a bajarme?_

_Pronto descubrí que tenía súper poderes como los que veía en mis historietas o en la series de televisión. Podía regenerarme más rápido que un humano normal, tenía mucha fuerza, mucha energía y como un sexto sentido que me avisaba de las malas intenciones de las personas. Recuerdo que cuando tenía 13 años y como era fan de Spider-man, mi deseo más grande era ser un héroe y ayudar a las personas que me necesitarán, ya que Spider-man siempre hacia lo correcto, salvaba a la gente en peligro y no pedía nada a cambio. ¡Mi sueño era ser como él! _

Pero eso fue hace mucho y nunca pude hacer mi sueño realidad, eso fue por una experiencia en mi escuela secundaria en mi último año. No quiero acordarme de eso, ya que por esa anécdota mi sueño quedó solo como eso: un sueño.

Ya me he bañado, cambiado, mis dientes están cepillados, los libros están listos, mis zapatos están lustrados, en pocas palabras, estoy listo.

-Tsukune. Asegúrate de ir con cuidado a la escuela

-sí mamá. No hay ningún problema- respondí con una sonrisa. Ella no debería de preocuparse tanto, si yo no fuera tan tonto a veces. –bueno, me voy.

-¿No se te olvida algo?- esa oración solo significa una cosa: despedirte de tú mamá con un beso en la mejilla. No me pregunte por qué, pero creo que todas las madres hacen eso o algo parecido.

-adiós, mamá- le di el beso y ella también me dio el mío y finalmente me fui. Ya estoy en la parada de autobuses, esperando el bus que me llevará a esa escuela llamada Yokai. El nombre está raro y nadie la conoce, pero lo más raro es cómo entre. Y no piensen que la solicitud me cayó del cielo o algo parecido.

Como cualquiera sabe, para entrar a una preparatoria tienes que tener un buen promedio y ser uno de los 400 mejores en el examen para poder ingresar a la escuela que quieras, el cupo puede variar dependiendo de la escuela, pero eso no importa. El caso es que aunque tenga súper poderes, estos no traían súper inteligencia o algo así. No soy bueno en la escuela, siempre he sido así; mi promedio fue de 8, ¿Bueno, no? Pues para la escuela en la que quería entrar no lo fue, ahí te piden un promedio de 8.5 y yo no tengo eso, así que ya era un caso perdido, pero aun así hice el examen con todo mi esfuerzo.

_Mis esperanzas bajaron cuando fui a ver el correo, donde sabría si entre o no. Con manos temblorosas, abrí el sobre y vi lo que me temía: no logré entrar. _

_-"maldición, ¡Maldición! Tendré que repetir año… ¿¡Por qué?!"- quería estallar pero desde el principio ya sabía que esto sería el resultado. Desde el accidente que tuve he sido muy optimista y me gusta ayudar, pero esto hace desplomar a cualquiera. –estoy acabado… ¡Mi mamá va a matarme!- le tenía más miedo a mi mamá que a mi papá. Sobre todo por qué es mi madre. -…estoy perdido… ¡Ah!- en eso, mi suerte cambió para siempre. Ahí, no lo había visto, pero ahí había otro sobre con el nombre de una escuela -¿Y esto? "felicidades, has sido seleccionado para entrar a la academia privada Yokai".- el papel decía mucho más, pero eso no me importaba -¡Sí, esto es genial! ¡No repetiré año!- no sé lo que pasó exactamente, pero debió de haber sido un grave error por qué de alguna forma, logré entrar a una preparatoria. _

Y es por eso que estoy aquí, esperando el bus. Después de unos momentos, el bus llega.

-disculpe, ¿Es el bus que va a la academia Yokai?

-sí, sube muchachito- el conductor luce raro, va fumando su cigarro y sus ojos se ven tétricos, pero a lo mejor y estoy un poco dormido, es el primer día de escuela y claro que hay flojera.

-gracias

-debes tener cuidado, joven. La academia Yokai es un lugar espeluznante.

-y que lo diga, para mí todas las escuelas son iguales.

-¿A qué te refieres?- esa pregunta era básica para mí.

-ya sabe, todas tienen a la chica más bonita, la chica más sexi, el más guapo, el más inteligente, el más organizado, los profesores malos, los que son buena onda, etc. –dije con tranquilidad y como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –lo demás puede variar, pero lo que dije siempre es cierto, eso es de ley.

-jajaja. Me caes bien, ¿Y tú cual eres de todos los que mencionaste?- en ese momento, cruzamos un túnel y pensé que este señor era alguien amable y no raro como yo pensaba.

-¿Yo? Estoy con los normales, el promedio. Una de las presas fáciles de gorilas bravucones que hay en todas las escuelas- veo que el bus se baja y la puerta se abre.

-ya veo. Nos vemos, chico y suerte.

-gracias, creo que la voy a necesitar- el lugar se ve raro. Los árboles se ven muertos, el cielo está nublado, el lago es… ¿Rojo? -¿Qué clase de lago es este? Pareciera que hubieran vaciado algún deshecho tóxico o algo así- yo sigo mi camino hacia la escuela. Se ve rara pero eso no significa que sea espeluznante. En eso, siento que algo se aproxima además de una como descarga eléctrica en mi espalda, era mi sexto sentido avisándome de que algo malo va a pasarme. Hago un giro a la derecha y una chica en bicicleta se estrella contra un árbol.

-uh… ¡Hey!- fui a ver como estaba ella, al parecer no estaba herida.

-lo siento, es que estoy algo anémica y por eso no pude ver bien- esta chica era hermosa, más hermosa que cualquier otra chica que haya visto. Su cabello es rosado y largo, tiene unos ojos verdes esmeralda, una linda cara, el cuerpo es muy bonito y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacía ver aún más linda de lo que ya era.

-um… yo, eres… linda- lo último que dije fue un voz baja

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Digo! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hiciste daño?

-no, estoy bien. Soy Akashiya Moka, es mi primer año en esta escuela

-yo soy Aono Tsukune, y es mi primer año también.- ella se empezó a poner nerviosa o al menos así se veía.

-esto… ¿Te desagradan los vampiros?

-¿Eh?- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Los vampiros son ficción, pero no debo de meter la pata con esta chica, podría convertirme en su amigo -¡Claro que no! Ellos son geniales, pueden vivir por mucho tiempo y todos tienen muy buenas habilidades, quisiera ser un vampiro alguna vez.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien!- ella me dio un abrazo y después me soltó -¿Quisieras ser mi amigo? No conozco a nadie, así que…

-claro- le interrumpí –Moka-san- hice mi mejor sonrisa y nos fuimos a la ceremonia de nuevo ingreso. Después fuimos a clases, todos entraron antes que nosotros y nos quedamos hasta atrás en la fila que esta junto a la ventana. Eso ayuda a no aburrirte, al menos en mi caso.

-bienvenidos a la academia Yokai, antes de iniciar la clase, hay algunas reglas que deben de saber- dijo la profesora de literatura, parece alguien muy amigable. Y como es Literatura, sin duda me irá bien en esta materia, siempre he tenido promedio de 9 en esta materia. –esta escuela es **solo para monstruos**, pero en ella aprenderán a como convivir con los humanos, así que queda prohibido mostrar su verdadera forma…

-jaja- di una risita ante esto, la sensei debe de ser algo bromista. Los monstruos no existen, es solo ficción.

-heh, no entiendo por qué tenemos que convivir con ellos- dijo alguien que justamente estaba a mi lado, su lengua era bastante larga y tenía el aspecto de un delincuente o un psicópata, en pocas palabras, el que me molestaría hasta el fin de mis días de escuela –¿Y si algún humano apareciera por aquí?

-eso sería imposible, además de que no sobreviviría mucho- ante esto, trague saliva, esto ya no parecía una broma.

-"¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡Yo tengo súper poderes! No por nada quebré el tablero de baloncesto a los 13 años, ¡No señor! Pero…"- agache la cabeza, tenía mucho miedo, todos eran monstruos y de seguro que todos son malos. En eso volteo a ver a la única persona amable que he visto: Moka-san. Ella no parece una mal persona –"quiero irme de esta academia, pero mis padres han trabajado mucho por mi educación, por darme lo que quiero. No puedo fallarles, lo que quiero es que ellos estén orgullosos de mi".

Después de eso, yo y Moka-san vamos por los pasillos, todos se quedan viendo a Moka-san como morbosos y hacen comentarios entre ellos, pero la mayoría me ve con una mirada asesina. Lo sé por qué mi sexto sentido me lo advierte.

-Tsukune, ¿Estás bien?

-sí… solo me duele un poco la cabeza, no es nada- esto solo me ha pasado cuando una vez me asaltaron, salí victorioso pero la cabeza me dolía mucho.

-hmm. Eres muy hermosa, ¿Tú eres Akashiya Moka? Yo soy tú compañero, Saizou Komiya, ¡Encantado!- esa maldito grandulón me agarró de mi camisa y me alzó, la electricidad de mi sexto sentido empezó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo –dime algo, ¿Qué hace una chica hermosa como tú con este tipo?

-¡Es Saizou! Dicen que ha causado muchos alborotos en la sociedad humana y lo trajeron aquí para que regule su comportamiento

-"¡Rayos! Si eso es cierto, este chico no es más que un bravucón. Pero yo tengo poderes, este idiota no sabrá quién lo golpeo"-más vale que me bajes en este instante

-jaja, ¿O si no qué?

-"sonríe mientras puedas, tonto. ¡Te voy a dar tú merecido! Sí, eso haré…"- pero entonces recordé mi comic favorito y decidí hacer lo correcto, en vez de lo que pienso en realidad –bueno… ¿Me podrías bajar? Jeje

-que tonto es ese chico, Saizou va a matarlo- él me azotó contra el suelo, quebrándolo con mi cuerpo.

-¡Tsukune!- Moka-san grita mi nombre, mientras esa electricidad vibra por todo mi cuerpo

-¿Crees que estoy jugando, idiota? ¡Vas a pagar por esto!- me levantó rápidamente y el empieza a darme de golpes, pero logró esquivarlos gracias a mis buenos reflejos.

-¡Ten cuidado, Tsukune!- en ese momento hice lo más tonto que pude haber hecho: cerré los ojos y empecé a lanzar golpes a lo idiota y el único que acertó, ni fue una caricia para Saizou

-¿Pero qué pasó? ¡Ya deberías de estar derrotado!

-jajaja, golpeas como una niña, jaja- él me dio un golpe que me sacó volando hasta la pared y un montón de sangre salió de mi boca –así es como golpea un hombre- Moka fue a moverme, pero yo ya estaba noqueado, pero podía escuchar todo.

-¡Tsukune! Lo siento, todo es mi culpa, perdón.

-¡Ahora te haré mi mujer, Akashiya Moka!

-¡Kyaa!

-"¡No! Moka-san… perdón. Soy tan estúpido, pero ¿Qué paso con mis poderes? Ese golpe debió de ser suficiente, pero no salió nada de nada"-por lo que escucho, Moka-san debe de estar en problemas. ¿Y así quería ser un héroe cuando era niño? Si mi héroe favorito estuviera aquí, estaría decepcionado de mí. Si ese doctor o doctora que me salvo me viera ahora… si mis padres me vieran, estarían decepcionados de mí.

**Pero en ese momento, en todo ese remolino de sentimientos que tenía el chico. Un sentido de protección por su nueva amiga lo invade y hace que se levante con un aura poderosa y con los ojos rojos con un corte en medio. **

-Saizou…- al levantarme, me siento increíble, siento que puedo hacer lo que sea y… ¡Me siento tan ansioso! –solo diré esto una vez, déjala ir.

-jaja, ¿Quieres más, eh?- él soltó a Moka-san y se puso en frente de mí, ya convertido en un monstruo muy grande y feo.

-no, no quiero más. En vez de meterte con Moka-san, ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tú talla, o eres marica para meterte con una mujer?-"no sé de dónde saco tantas buenas frases, pero de algo sirve jugar tantos videojuegos"

-¡Maldito!- solo tuve que agacharme y darle un buen golpe en la quijada para romper el techo con el cuerpo de Saizou.

-"je, de algo sirvió jugar tanto el Street Fighter 4, jaja"-Moka-san, ¿Estás bien?

-sí, Tsukune. Gracias.

Creo que mi vida aburrida de estudiante promedio dará muchos cambios en esta escuela. Así como muchos problemas, será… ¿Mala suerte?

* * *

**¿Les ha gustado?  
**

**Nota: Si alguno de los que leyo esto sigue mis otras historias, pido una disculpa por no actualizar. Las ideas no me llegaron esta vez. Mañana pondré conti de mis otras historias. **

**Saludos.**


	2. Idea 2

**Hola de nuevo, otra idea que se me ocurrio al bañarme, casi acabo el agua pero era necesario, jajaja :) **

**En fin, esta es otra de mis ideas (locas) de un solo capítulo y que necesito sacarlas de mi mente. **

**Oswald Urriola, gracias por el review, ojala esta te entretenga un rato. Ahora vamos con el summary que sería de está historia:**

**En este corto capítulo, Tsukune cuenta lo que pasa en los días en una especie de diario o nota de muerte, depende de como vean lo que escribió al final. No lo describe todo, pero escribe lo que él no puede decir y demostrando sus sentimientos en esa hoja de papel. Después de todo, éñ se pregunta: "¿A quién le cuento esto?"**

* * *

**Los primeros 5 días.**

Lunes.

Hoy fue mi primer día en la academia Yokai, tenía que escribir esto ya, después de todo, hoy tuve el encuentro de mi vida. He conocido a una persona muy especial, me ha golpeado y me ha chupado la sangre, pero... ¡Ella es completamente hermosa! Luego me metí en problemas, descubrí que es una vampira, me gane la envidia de todos y una buena paliza de parte de un orco muy grande. Pero sin duda alguna, lo peor que me pudo pasar, ¡Es entrar a una academia llena de monstruos! ¡Quiero irme de aquí! Pero... tan solo en pensar en ella... me hace cambiar de opinión, incluso en su forma de vampira se ve tan hermosa y linda.

Martes.

He estado escribiendo muchas cartas para mi mamá y mi papá, recuerdo que la última que escribí era así: "Familia, escribo está carta principalmente para que sepan que no estoy muerto y sobre todo, para que a mamá no le de un infarto o algo parecido...". Jajaja, esa parte es la que más me agrado, a veces me rió al hacer las cartas y trato de ponerles algo de humor para que ellos sepan que estoy bien, aun incluso si estoy entre la vida y la muerte cada día, creo que algún día me acostumbraré... pero creo que primero tendré que perder el miedo un poco.

Miércoles.

Hoy Moka-san me chupó la sangre como en los anteriores días, a pesar de que no me agrada pensar que soy su desayuno, me siento feliz de que solo a mí me haga eso. Fue un buen día, hice una nueva amiga, aunque al principio era mi enemiga, creo que Kurumu y Moka se llevarán bien, o al menos eso creo.

Jueves.

Ya solo me falta un día más y cinco días se cumplirán desde que estoy en esta academia llena de monstruos. Posiblemente festejaré que sigo vivo y entero. Lo que me pasó hoy no fue tan "tranquilo" como pensé que sería. Era hora de escoger un club, pero por mis errores, Gin-sempai me jugó una buena, lo suficiente buena para que todas las chicas quisieran golpearme hasta la muerte. Creí que mis días acabarían, incluso cuando iba a enfrentarme a Gin-sempai el cual resulto ser un hombre lobo, ¿Menudo problema, no? Por suerte, le saqué el rosario a Moka-san y ella se ocupó de todo. Quisiera algún día devolverle el favor por todo lo que hace por mí, pero yo solo puedo ofrecer mi amistad y un poco de mi sangre todos los días, al menos, hasta cuando sobreviva.

Viernes.

¡Lo logré! ¡Ya pasaron 5 días desde que entre y sigo con vida y entero! A pesar de estar en esta academia llena de monstruos, siendo el amigo de una vampira y una Succubu, sigo teniendo las mismas preocupaciones de un chico normal de 15 años. Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian, estés donde estés.

A pesar de lo que escribí al principio, creo que la idea de regresar se está quedando más y más atrás, mientras más tiempo paso con Moka-san y Kurumu-chan me siento tranquilo, protegido y que puedo estar seguro de que todos saldremos adelante.

Por todo esto, dirán que estoy loco, pero me he enamorado de una chica que me chupa la sangre y que tiene dos personalidades; aunque una de ellas me da un poco de miedo, eso no significa que no me guste, pero eso no debe de saberlo nadie, al menos, aun no.

...

Si alguien encuentra esto y estoy muerto, pueden decir que Aono Tsukune estuvo aquí, vino y se quedó en esta academia y espero y no me hagan fama de que soy valiente, solo quiero que sepan que por lo único que me quedo aquí... es por amor.

* * *

**Espero les haya entretenido un poco, ya que es corto en comparación al anterior. **

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima idea loca que se me ocurra. **


	3. Idea 3

**LO SIENTO, ESTA IDEA YA HA SIDO ADOPTADA.**

**Aquí con una de mis ideas locas y con un fic que va dirigido a cualquiera que lo lea. Esto va más dirigido a los escritores, sean buenos o malos, a los que hayan pasado por mi propio problema que está en el nombre del capítulo. **

**Espero les guste.**

**ADVERTENCIA: El capítulo tiene un lenguaje completamente informal, si son menores de 12 años no se recomienda leerlo. **

* * *

**Idea 3: Falta de inspiración**

-"… ¡Nunca me rendiré! ¡De veras!"

-"…es cierto, Naruto nunca se rinde y yo soy su alumno… así que…"- no, eso no suena como algo que diría Tsukune. Entonces, ¿Qué pongo? –"¡Ya sé!".

Inmediatamente me pongo a pensar en los diálogos de los personajes, mientras escucho una canción de la computadora de mi hermano, incluso digo los diálogos de los personajes en mi mente, mientras sigo disfrutando de mi música y le subo el volumen en el solo de guitarra. Siempre me ha servido escribir de esa forma, sé de alguien que hace borradores para que el capítulo salga aún mejor, pero yo no, a mí me salen los capítulos al momento, aunque tal vez debo de dejar de pensarlo tanto en las noches mientras escucho tanta música antes de dormir.

A veces me pongo a pensar… ¿Cómo he llegado tan lejos en Fanfiction? Tal vez sea por qué soy el único que ha continuado escribiendo en español, al menos en los fics de Rosario + Vampire, que se convirtió en una de mis series favoritas junto con Naruto. Pero sencillamente, creo que es por eso, por qué yo no me considero tan bueno escribiendo como otros que están ahí, pero ese no es el punto de esto, ¡Debo seguir pensando en mi próximo capítulo de mí crossover! ¡Debo de lavar mi ropa, mi baño y limpiar mí cuarto! Además, me falta actualizar otros fics como Mi diario vivir, Las Eminencias, ¡chin! Me falta traducir otro capítulo más para mejorar en mi inglés, eso sí que es una chinga, me va a costar pero debo de hacerlo.

-¡Mauricio! ¿¡Ya barriste tú cuarto?!

-¡Ehh, ahorita lo hago!- en realidad ni me moví de mi silla, sigo pensando en un buen escenario para mí crossover, el cuarto puede esperar, mis ideas no. Lo bueno es que estoy arriba y mi mamá en el piso de abajo.

Las horas pasan y todo va como debe de ser, y como siempre, dejo todo hasta última hora, pero son vacaciones, ¡Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo! Así que por varias razones, todos se van de la casa; mi hermano va a trabajar a la casa de un amigo, mi papá ni ha regresado de la casa, mi mamá va a salir con mi tía y mi abuelita… bueno, ella se va a quedar, es la única que se queda cuando debo de quedarme "solo en casa". Siempre piensan que va a pasarme algo, mi mamá y sus paranoias.

-"al fin estoy solo en casa y podré escribir tranquilo, sin que me digan nada, gracias a dios"- es hora de quitarme los audífonos y subirle el volumen a la computadora para escuchar mi música y que las ideas lleguen por sí solas.

…aunque ya escuché mis canciones favoritas, no sé me ocurre nada, incluso me he ido a bañar hasta el punto en el que casi acabo el agua… y nada, ninguna pinche idea se me ha ocurrido. Tampoco tengo ganas de actualizar mis otras historias.

-maldita suerte, ya valió todo esto. ¡No sé me ocurre nada!- me agarro la cara y me agitó el cabello un poco, pienso que eso me ayudaría a ordenar las ideas, pero creo que ya estoy perdiendo mi toque –pinche calor, debe de ser por eso.

En eso, empiezo a dar vueltas en mi silla giratoria, eso me divierte, después de un tiempo notó la caratula de un disco que está en una repisa donde mi papá tiene un montón de discos. Yo agarró ese disco de Maná, una de las mejores bandas que he escuchado. Aunque ahora escuchó más a Joe Satriani y los soundtracks de mis series favoritas, pero siempre es bueno volver escuchar lo primero que has escuchado. Resulta gracioso, pero desearía volver al pasado, en donde había menos preocupaciones, en donde la escuela te pedía menos, en donde los niños eran niños y los jóvenes eran jóvenes, en donde llegabas de la escuela y prendías la tele y mirabas tus series favoritas. En donde antes, en la tele estaba dividido por noticias, telenovelas, música, películas, series para adolescentes y, lo más importante para mí en esa época, las caricaturas, los animes y los dibujos animados. ¿Y ahora que hay? Todo está mezclado, y todas las series que yo vi y amé en su tiempo… ya no existen, y si existen, como la serie de Pokemon, ya no es como antes. Antes las caricaturas te enseñaban algo, desarrollaban tu imaginación para jugar con tus muñecos e incluso soñabas que eras ellos. Cuando era niño, solo me importaba sacar buenas calificaciones para que en navidad me dieran un buen regalo, jugar muñecos con mi hermano, además de los videojuegos y el futbol y ver mis caricaturas, dios, ¡En esos días amaba Fox Kids, Cartoon Network y Nick! Esa era mi vida, no había tanta delincuencia, contaminación, enfermedades y demás cosas malas como ahora.

Cuando vi el disco de Maná, el disco era todo blanco, era muy raro.

-¿Qué pedo? No recuerdo que era así, ¡Ah, ya que! Fue hace mucho- puse el disco en la computadora y cuando oí el ruido de que giraba, mi computadora se apagó -¡No mames! Ya me cargo la chin…- con miedo volví a prender la computadora, esperando que respondería y entonces mi hermano no me mataría cuándo llegará en la noche, si eso pasaba, me metería una putiada, que mejor ni les cuento. –ay wey, gracias a dios- la computadora volvió a prender e inició como siempre, menos mal –de la que me salve- luego mi compu empezó a tronar y yo me alejé un poco de ahí, asustado –"pinche cosa del diablo"- por alguna razón, el monitor se veía como si tuviera agua o algo así, así que con un poco de miedo, toqué la pantalla -¡Ay wey!- como si hubiera tocado el agua, se hizo una onda en la pantalla, ¡Como si fuera agua! ¡Salí del cuarto de estudio y fui al baño a echarme agua! Sentía mi corazón acelerado y pensé que me iba a dar un ataque, entonces decidí ir abajo y cuidadosamente agarre un poco de trago, mi abuelita dice que es bueno para cuando estás enojado o has tenido una experiencia muy fuerte. Cuando regresé, escuché una voz algo familiar.

-… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué estoy en una casa?

-"no manches"- vi de reojo que era… era… -"¿¡Pero qué demonios?!"- entonces me pellizque –"me duele, por lo que no es un sueño, no tengo epilepsia ni esquizofrenia, así que tampoco es una ilusión"

-lo mejor será salir de aquí- ante eso, me tomó el trago y lo escupo ya que sabe horrible -¡AHHH!

-¡AHHH!- los dos nos asustamos mucho, pero paramos de gritar por la misma impresión. No tenía idea de que debería de decir, ¡Tenía en frente de mí alguien que es de un anime y del que escribo mis fics!

-ah, perdón por aparecer en tú casa así de improviso, jeje. Pero no sé ni cómo llegue aquí, creo que estoy algo mareado, todo se ve… con mucho contraste en este lugar, hasta tú te ves muy extraño

-…- yo no dije nada, pero estaba sudando mucho y estaba muy raro, pero tenía que decir algo ya

-¿Estás bien? Parece que estuvieras viendo un fantasma

-sí, digo no. Es que tengo muchas preguntas, esto… ¡Es una locura!

-¿Por qué? Por cierto, Soy Aono Tsukune

-eso ya lo sé, tonto

-¿Eh?- ahora me arrepiento de decir eso, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás

-también sé que te gusta Moka Akashiya, que tuviste un sueño húmedo con la Moka interna y que no sé lo quieres decir por qué piensas que te va a decir que no y bla, bla

-¿¡Cómo sabes eso?! ¿¡Quién eres?!

-tranquilízate, que mi abuelita está durmiendo en la planta baja y se te ve, o le da un paro cardiaco o yo te mato

-bueno, está bien, pero tienes que explicarme que pasa

-mira wey, yo soy el que debe pedir explicaciones

-no soy un buey- ante esto, me dio mucha risa y algo de vergüenza

-perdón wey, digo, lo siento Tsukune, es que estás en México, disculpa el vocabulario tan extraño, ¡Espera!- esto sin duda no se me había ocurrido -¿¡Cómo es que me entiendes si tú hablas japonés?!

-ni idea, pero entiendo lo que estás diciendo, pero… ¡Responde mi pregunta!

-sígueme- Tsukune me siguió a mi cuarto, que está justo al lado del cuarto de estudio y también es de color amarillo. Tengo dos camas y las dos están distendidas, además de que hay un poco de ropa tirada en el piso, es pequeño, pero entra todo lo que necesito. Me siento en un sillón chiquito de color negro y prendo mi laptop, es algo vieja y por eso le puse Linux para que no se chingue.

-escucha, esto es tan extraño… así que te diré algo pero debes prometerme que no vas a deprimirte, ni vas a querer suicidarte o perder la cordura, ¿Entiendes?

-no le veo por qué…

-no digas tonterías y júralo- le ordene, él me quedó viendo raro y después lo juro –bueno, está es la verdad, ¿Estás listo?

-sí

-tú… eres un anime- al principio, Tsukune piensa que es una broma o eso creo, debido a su expresión, pero yo sigo con mi mirada… quién sabe cuál –es en serio, eres un anime, este es el mundo real, Tsukune

-¿Mundo real? Entonces…- veo que se deprime, como me caga eso de Tsukune, se deprime demasiado rápido. Aunque creo que también es por eso que me agrada un héroe como él, cualquiera puede identificarse con él y ponerse en su zapatos, por otro lado, si en vez de él, hubiera sido Superman, también se quedaría en shock –yo… soy una mentira…

-¡No tan rápido!- rápido escribí la contraseña de mi laptop y puse el Google Chrome –en mi lógica loca de un chico de 15 años, eso puede ser cierto o no

-…sí claro

-en mi mundo "real" tú eres el protagonista de Rosario + Vampire, mira- así le mostré tanto el anime como el manga –en tú mundo yo sería una mentira, pero en el mío, tú eres como una mentira, así que déjate de ponerte etiquetas, wey- en eso agito mi cabeza –perdón

-no hay problema, así hablas tú

-es que… esto es irreal, es muy raro tener que decir el nombre de… un personaje ficticio

-puedo…- él ya quería sentarse para utilizar la computadora

-claro- esto era irreal en todos los sentidos, pero por esa misma razón, no me había puesto a pensar sobre mis padres o mi hermano

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo señalando la página de Fanfiction -¿Qué hay ahí?

-jajaja, es… la imaginación de todos lo que te han visto, fans de la serie y manga como yo- puse la sección de Anime/Manga y después la de Rosario + Vampire y ahí estaban todos los fics.

-¿Y qué escriben?- tenía ilusión en sus ojos o eso noté yo, en los animes se notan más las facciones de una persona, es muy detallado pero no es tan apegado a la realidad.

-um, pues hay muchos fics de géneros diferentes, pero el más explotado es el de romance. Ya sabes, historias de ti y de Moka, algunas subidas de tono y la mayoría no- un sonrojo se puso en las mejillas de Tsukune y me reí por lo bajo –prácticamente eres famoso

-no me digas que hasta tengo videojuegos, posters y toda la cosa

-de hecho- él se queda con la boca abierta

-¿¡En serio?!

-sí, es en serio. Hasta tienes llaveros y toda la cosa, si fueras real, ¡Estarías hasta la madre de dinero! Pero… no lo eres, ¡Ya quiero que salga la continuación de tú manga!

-¿Ah, sí? Es decir, ¿Qué alguien me creo o algo así?

-se llama Ikeda Akihisa o algo así, lo malo es que pública cada mes y se ha ausentado mucho. A veces quisiera que no tardara tanto

-¿Y tú también escribes?

-ahh- doy un gran suspiro y le quito la laptop para ingresar mi cuenta y le muestro mis fics, solo los que tratan de Rosario + Vampire.

-¿Mi diario vivir?

-sí, lo sé. Suena bien, pero algo raro.

-¿De qué trata?

-pues… de ti y de Moka, ya están casados y viven felices…

-¡Que genial! Hiciste realidad mi sueño, ¿No me digas que eso también lo pasan en televisión o algo así?

-¡Ajajaja! ¡Sí claro! Por dios, Tsukune. Estoy violando derechos de autor con eso, jamás pondrían el trabajo de un pobre mexicano como yo, es como decir que puedo volar, osea no.

-okay, pero ¿Qué caso tiene escribir si yo ya soy feliz en tú historia?

-je, por qué te pasa cada cosa, jajaja, tienes problemas, estar casado no es nada fácil.

-…pero… ¿tendré final feliz?

-¡Claro! Pero no le he puesto continuación por qué no se me ocurre nada, aún

-¿Y el crossover?

-pues… ya estoy perdiendo mi inspiración, no sé me ocurren buenas ideas con las que continuar… así que no sé qué hacer. De hecho, ayer me puse a pensar, si en verdad debo seguir escribiendo… aunque no sea algo original- mi voz, la siento triste y me rasco la cabeza –y creo que por eso… estoy perdiendo mi toque, si es que tengo uno

-…tal vez, deberías de… seguir, incluso si los personajes no son originales, ni los lugares, ni los poderes… **la historia sigue siendo tuya**, tú la pensaste, ¿No? Nadie te ayudo a hacer los capítulos, ¿No? La hiciste por ti mismo, bueno… creo que entre todos esto fics que me has mostrado, todos tienen algo muy original, si no lo tuvieran, nadie los leería o les prestara atención, es lo que yo creo- yo sonreí y me vale si él es de verdad o no, por qué le aprete la mano con fuerza en un saludo

-eres un maldito desgraciado, Tsukune, en el buen sentido. Gracias. Te juro que voy a seguir escribiendo sobre ti y que daré un final estupendo en todos mis fics

-eso espero

Después de eso, regresamos a la computadora de mi hermano, seguía en pantalla negra, pero ahora sabía qué hacer. Si al ponerlo del lado que estaba de blanco trajo a Tsukune, entonces del otro lado se lo llevaría, ¿No? Y así lo hicimos, la pantalla se lo tragó y al sacar el disco, la pantalla volvió a la normalidad.

Sigo pensando que fue obra del demonio o de dios, ya que no hay otra explicación, pero después de todo, agarré el disco y lo quebré en dos. Por alguna razón, eso me había repuesto de todo, las ideas, los diálogos de los personajes, el carácter, la próxima canción, el próximo reclutado, todo estaba volando en mi mente muy rápido, pero estaba muy feliz por eso.

**Tal vez mi fics no se hagan realidad, tal vez lo de los otros tampoco, tal vez nuestro personaje favorito no lo verá, tal vez los demás no lo vean como yo lo veo, tal vez se rían de mí o me digan friki, pero de algo estoy seguro… y me di cuenta hoy, hay que ser firmes con las acciones que tomamos, con las cosas que hacemos y con lo que somos, y nadie podrá quitarnos eso, esa auto satisfacción personal que sentimos cuando escribimos algo, cuando creamos nuestro personaje o hacemos que pasen cosas que ni el autor mismo hiso, es algo que está y estará siempre en nuestro corazón y nos hará sentirnos orgullosos y felices, eso es lo que siento al escribir, incluso si los personajes no son míos, incluso si no muchos lo leen, incluso si no tengo muchos reviews. ¡Para mí es un orgullo con el simple hecho de estar publicado! **

**Y un día podré decir… "¡Oigan! Esos fics yo los hice, salieron de mi mente, una noche con una canción. Yo lo creé, yo lo pensé, yo creí en ellos, ¡Y ahora miren! Tal vez no los lea el autor o algún cazatalentos o algo parecido o no lo harán una serie en la televisión, no… todas esas personas X no lo leerán, pero si lo leerán… las personas que son importantes como mi mamá y mi hermano, las personas que comparten el gusto de la serie como yo, sin importar de que país sean como ustedes. Yo creo que eso es más que suficiente, al menos para mí".**

* * *

**Nos vemos lectores. **


	4. Idea 4

**Hola a todos, aquí con otra loca idea que la planee con un amigo de por aquí, usualmente no hago peticiones porque no me salen muy bien, como está por ejemplo pero tampoco es una idea mala, ya saben que si quieren tomarla pueden hacerlo pero que me avise, para que lea su historia. **

**Ahora vamos con el Summary de lo que sería de esta historia: **

**Hemos visto a Tsukune como el chico bueno de la historia que se preocupa por sus amigos, que es bueno y que lucha por lo que es correcto, pero... ¿Qué pasaría si Tsukune no fuera así? ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera un pasado oscuro en vez de tener una familia feliz? ¿Qué pasaría si él fuera alguien malo? Bueno, aquí verán un poco de cada cosa. Espero que les guste. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta idea posee palabras vulgares por lo que si tienes 13 años o menos, se recomienda leer bajo tu propio riesgo. **

**Así que... ¡Empecemos!**

* * *

**¿Qué pasaría si...? **

Kyoto, la capital de Japón, con más de 1 millón de habitantes y con muchos problemas. Los días pasan como de costumbre para cualquier persona que viva ahí, los días no tienen mucha relevancia, empiezan y terminan, y vuelven a iniciar para repetir el proceso. Pero para un chico de 15 años, este no será un día como cualquier otro. Apurado va hacia la escuela. Hoy tenía su examen de ingreso y pronto iniciaría. El chico veía su reloj con mucha frecuencia, pero cuando estaba frente a la entada, unos matones de otra escuela aparecen.

-El Oni (Demonio) de Kyoto, Tsukune, "La Bestia Aono", he escuchado sobre ti-. El joven frunce el ceño y sus ojos se ponen un poco oscuros.  
-"maldita suerte, no tengo tiempo para esto"- Estos muchachos querían pelea, de eso no hay duda, pero el joven estaba apurado. Aunque... escapar no es una opción.

-tú te crees muy fuerte y malo, ¿No es así? Ja, bueno, te vamos a enseñar un par de modales-. Este se acerca a Tsukune para meterle un golpe con la mano derecha, pero este lo esquiva y agarrándolo del brazo, lo derriba. Los otros dos no se quedan parados sin hacer nada y entre los dos van hacia Tsukune.

-¡Tus días como bestia se acabaron, imbécil!-. Tsukune al ver que se aproximaban, tacleó al más cercano y lo agarro a golpes en la acera, el otro se le encimó y se agarraron a golpes por un minuto. Es por esta razón, que Tsukune era reconocido por "La Bestia Aono". Se lanzaba a lo loco contra cualquiera, era un perro para las peleas. Tsukune había derrotado a todos, pero dejo al último al primero que había derrotado. Se acerco a él con enojo y la ira se podía notar en sus ojos, un brillo apareció en ellos.

-tengo prisa-. Dijo el castaño, tronando los dedos, acercándose al muchacho en frente de él. Tenía los ojos cafés, una playera roja, pantalones vaqueros y unos tenis negros.

-tra... tranquilízate... ¡Lo siento!-. El muchacho iba cada vez más atrás, mientras Tsukune seguía caminando, cortándole la posibilidad de escapar. -Perdón, lo siento...

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí, lo juro!-. Él ya estaba contra la pared. Tsukune no dudó y agarro su cabeza y la estrello contra la pared, rompiéndole la nariz, sacando bastante sangre, llegando al punto de asfixiarse.

-No quiero volver a ver tú rostro, mediocre.

El castaño dejo ir al otro muchacho, nadie había visto nada, y si hubiera alguien ahí, solo hubiera huido. Después de todo, la delincuencia había crecido bastante en Kyoto, eso era preocupante, pero era aún más preocupante ver como un muchacho de tan solo 15 años, era capaz de hacer semejante cosa.

El joven seguía con esa mirada en sus ojos, pero al recordar su examen, se hecho a correr. Fue al baño a lavarse las manos y quitarse la sangre. Al verse al espejo del lavabo, vio como su camisa también tenía algo de sangre, y para colmo, era de color blanca. Le puso un poco de agua, para que el color se disipará un poco. El joven miró su reloj y maldijo en su mente por tener tan mala suerte. Él fue por su examen, pero lo rechazaron completamente.

-"maldición, si tan solo no se hubieran aparecido esos idiotas"-. Tsukune iba caminando con la cabeza gacha, pateando una lata que se había encontrado por el camino. El chico llega a su mansión, antes era hermosa, pero ahora, nadie se acercaba a ella, habían rumores de que estaba embrujada. Antes de entrar, Tsukune revisa el correo, ahí vio un documento bancario de que estaba en la bancarrota y eso ya no era de su propiedad.

-me carga la chingada- Tsukune rompe el papel y el otro que estaba ahí, se lo echa a la bolsa. Entro a su casa, empaco sus cosas, ropa, dinero y demás. Fue por gasolina del Garaje y quemo él mismo su casa.

Decidió irse de ahí, a ningún sitio en particular, solo caminaba hacia donde fuera. Entonces, ya más calmado, saca el otro documento que estaba en su bolsa. Al parecer, era una solicitud para entrar a una escuela.

-"esto es... ¿¡Un formulario para entrar a una academia?!"- Tsukune estaba feliz de que la suerte la había dado algo, desde pequeño ha tenido la peor suerte de todas, incluso visitó una adivina para saber un poco sobre su futuro, pero el resultado no le gustó, él estaba marcado para toda la eternidad, o eso le dijeron, luego la adivina murió misteriosamente, nadie supo que le pasó en realidad. -"supongo que no tengo más que hacer. ¿Academia Yokai, eh? No suena mal, mi vida es una porquería de todas formas".

El joven se fue a dormir a un hotel, no le quedaba de otra. Antes de iniciar las clases, él preparó sus cosas, libros, ropa, todo lo que necesitaría y empacó sus pertenencias importantes; sin hogar, sin suerte en la vida, sin familia... ¿Qué más le queda? Ni siquiera tiene un perro que le ladre. Ya solo faltaba una noche y al siguiente día, iría a la academia, ya que la solicitud había sido aceptada.

* * *

_En una noche oscura, en Kyoto, había un joven, caminando por una calle solitaria. En esta oscura noche, solo había una luz tenue, la de la luna. El joven continua su camino. Estaba bañado en sangre y tenía una mirada vacía, sus ojos habían perdido la mayoría de su luz. En su mente, el chico veía imágenes de lo que había sucedido, lo que más le impactaba, era como una persona, mordía el cuello de su madre y lo sacudía como si fuera un juguete. Cuando soltó a su madre, la cosa lo miraba con unos ojos del color de la sangre. _

_Aún viendo esa terrible imagen y bañado en sangre, observó a esa persona con odio, apretando tanto los puños, causando que estos mismos sangraran, quería darle muerte._

_La persona tenía una sonrisa desquiciada, que podía hablar sola y decir: "ven, quiero que me entretengas un rato". Eso asustó al muchacho y empezó a huir, la sonrisa de esa persona solo se hizo más grande al observarlo correr, incluso se podía escuchar una risa, totalmente macabra y oscura. El chico va por los pasillos de su mansión, pero después de una fuerte brisa, esa persona vuelve a aparecer en frente de él, sus ojos se abren de sorpresa._

_-"¡Joder!"- pensaba el joven, mientras huía hacia otro lado de la mansión. Él gira hacia el estanque de su familia, esa persona vuelve a aparecer en frente de él, asustándolo de nuevo. Pero un pez Koi salpica agua hacia esa persona y este se cubre con sus brazos y da un salto para matar al castaño._

* * *

-¡Ahhh!- grito Tsukune con dolor, como si lo que soñó en verdad le estuviera pasando en carne propia -ah... solo fue...-"¿Por qué estoy teniendo sueños de eso? Ya ha pasado tanto, ¿Por qué no puedo ser normal como todos los demás?"- pero su pregunta tuvo respuesta cuando se vio al espejo, él no era como todos los demás, él era una persona reciliente, alguien que trasciende a pesar de todas las adversidades, con mucho esfuerzo y a su propio estilo. Ahora, es tiempo de que vaya a esa escuela, la Academia Yokai, para probarse a si mismo, una vez más.


End file.
